ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Noah 10 (Solo28)
This is a fan-fiction series of Ben 10. Noah Segurason is a thirteen-year-old boy who created his own Omnitrix, The Matrix. It airs on the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Channel every week. To see the list of episodes, go here. Matrix Functions Main Article: The Matrix * Transform User into Aliens * Self Destruct Mode * Scan * Heal (Requires all available power) * Teleport * Merge with other devices (Such as Potis Altiare) * Combination Mode (Fuse Aliens) * Has every species in the Universe (It's just most are locked) Variations * Noah 10 (Original) * Noah 10 Ultimate Alien * Noah 10 Super Force * Noah 12 * Noah 10 The Attack of Shadow Fan List *[[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:38, June 4, 2011 (UTC) *DR. OCTAGONAPUS! BHAAAA! 01:55, June 5, 2011 (UTC)Dan Tennyson *Become a Wikians! (I'm a Wikians) (Wikians Talk Page - Wikians Blog ) 05:15, June 6, 2011 (UTC) *Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 17:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) *I love pie and Tennyson Force, please don't shut it down! 00:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Characters * Noah Segurason * Jack Landis * Erika Landis * Kierra * Ship * Bazel * Tetrax * Reiny * Helen * Cooper * Pierce * Manny * Bivalvan * Galapagus * P'andor * Andreas * Ra'ad Villians * Numk * Shadow * Vilgax * Psyphon * Frieza (Dead) * Cell (Dead) * Cell Jr. (Dead) * Dr. Animo * Forever Knights * Albedo * Aggregor * Ghostfreak * Dr. Vicktor * The Mummy * The Yenaldooshi * Eon * Highbreed (Formerly) * Vulkanus * Zombozo * Hex * Charmcaster * Kevin Levin (Evil) * The Ginyu Force Aliens Noah_segurason.png|Noah Segurason Heatblastyo.jpg|Heatblast me_as_wildmutt.png|Wildmutt Ultimate_Wildmutt.png|Ultimate Wildmutt me_as_ghostfreak.png|Ghostfreak Ghostfreak_in_Alien_Force.jpg|Ultimate Ghostfreak me_as_upgrade.png|Upgrade Ultimate_upgrade.png|Ultimate Upgrade Noah_as_grey_matter.jpg|Grey Matter me_as_fourarms.png|Fourarms me_as_ripjaws.png|Ripjaws me_as_xlr8.png|XLR8 Diamondhead_2.png|Diamondhead Ultimate_diamondhead.png|Ultimate Diamondhead Stinkfly_Lepidopterran.gif|Stinkfly Cannonboltalienforce.jpg|Cannonbolt 180px-Ultimate_Cannonbolt.png|Ultimate Cannonbolt me_as_wildvine.png|Wildvine Benwolf².png|Noahwolf me_as_noahmummy.png|Noahmummy me_as_noahvicktor.png|Noahvicktor Upchuck.png|Upchuck Ditto_3.png|Ditto Ultimate_ditto.png|Ultimate Ditto 405px-Eye_Guy_UA.png|Eyeguy Noah_as_Waybig.png|Waybig me_as_buzzshock.png|Buzzshock Articguana_u.jpg|Articguana measspitter.png|Spitter Goop!.jpg|Goop Swampfire.png|Swampfire Ultimate_Swampfire.png|Ultimate Swampfire Chromastone.png|Chromastone Big_Chill.png|Big Chill Ultimate_Big_Chill.png|Ultimate Big Chill 218px-Humangosaur.jpg|Humongosaur Ultimate_Humongousaur.png|Ultimate Humongosaur me_as_brainstorm.png|Brainstorm measjetray.png|Jetray Spidermonkey.png|Spidermonkey me_as_ultimate_spidermonkey.png|Ultimate Spidermonkey Echo_Echo.png|Echo Echo Ultimate_Echo_Echo.png|Ultimate Echo Echo Alien_X.png|Alien X Ultimate_alien_x.png|Ultimate Alien X Lodestar2.png|Lodestar 306px-Rath_1.png|Rath Nanomech.jpg|Nanomech UA_Water_Hazard.jpg|Water Hazard measterraspin.png|Terraspin me_as_nrg.png|NRG Ultimate_nrg.png|Ultimate NRG Armodrillo.png|Armodrillo AmpfibianNF.jpg|Ampfibian Dark_blob.png|Doomer Ben_as_zim.png|Zim Noah_as_goku.png|Goku Ultimate_goku.png|Ultimate Goku chamelienbody.PNG|ChamAlien Piccolo2.png|Piccolo CLOCKWORK!.jpg|Clockwork Clockwork.png|Fasttrack me_as_eon.png|Eon noahgax.png|Noahgax Ultimate_noahgax.png|Ultimate Noahgax Alucard.png|Alucard Jeice n10.png|Jeice neo2.png|Neo Smallargesprite.png|Smallarge Bigfoot.png|Bigfoot * Heatblast * Wildmutt * Ultimate Wildmutt * Ghostfreak * Ultimate Ghostfreak * Upgrade * Ultimate Upgrade * Grey Matter * Fourarms * Ripjaws * XLR8 * Diamondhead * Ultimate Diamondhead * Stinkfly * Cannonbolt * Ultimate Cannonbolt * Wildvine * Noahwolf * Noahmummy * Noahvicktor * Upchuck * Ditto * Ultimate Ditto * Eye Guy * Waybig * Goop * Swampfire * Ultimate Swampfire * Chromastone * Big Chill * Ultimate Big Chill * Humongousaur * Ultimate Humongousaur * Brainstorm * Jetray * Spidermonkey * Ultimate Spidermonkey * Echo Echo * Ultimate Echo Echo * Alien X * Ultimate Alien X * Lodestar * Nanomech * Rath * Water Hazard * Terraspin * NRG * Ultimate NRG * Armodrillo * Ampfibian * Buzzshock * Articguana * Spitter * Zim * Clockwork * Eatle * Goku * Ultimate Goku * Piccolo * Fasttrack * Eon * Noahgax * Ultimate Noahgax * ChamAlien * Doomer * Alucard * Jeice * Neo * Smallarge * Bigfoot Category:Series Category:Miniseries Category:Noah 10 Category:Multiple Series Category:Genre: Fantasy/Sci-Fi Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor